


Crackpot and His Woman, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 The Crackpots and These Women, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She would not resist tonight, not that she ever had.





	Crackpot and His Woman, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: written for the LJ drabble challenge of CJ/Josh. I don't venture into this pairing a lot but it's always fun when I do.  


* * *

CJ pulled her door open and gave him a weary smile.

“You’ve got to stop doing this, mi amour.”

“Do you just want me to go?” Josh asked. “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Come in…I have coffee and Puccini.”

“No…I think I depressed myself. I just want…c’mere.”

He closed the door with his foot, stretching his arms out. He hooked CJ around the waist and pulled her to him. She would not resist tonight, not that she ever had.

“Coffee…” she murmured before his lips captured hers.

Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen.

“Just come to bed, Joshua.” She took gentle hold of his tie and headed down the familiar hallway.

“I’m not sleepy.” He replied, doing his best to concentrate on walking and unbuttoning her blouse at the same time.

“I just bet. Don’t worry kiddo, you will be.”

Josh managed a real smile, knowing what was about to happen. She always made him feel better. The things she could do to his body with hers were amazing. CJ told him more than once it was not going to happen anymore…the celebration sex the night Bartlet became President would be the last time. But as she pulled him into her bed, undressing him and allowing him to undress her, Josh whispered something that would change the whole game. Actually, at that moment, it was no longer a game.

“I love you, Claudia Jean.”

***


End file.
